


Dan x Phil Oneshot

by AlyOopsie



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: M/M, i don't even ship Phan lmao, i just like writing, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides to confess to Phil. That's it. Have fun. I own nothing but the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan x Phil Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure what warnings to put on this, I'm still really new to the format for this site.

Today was the day. What day, you ask? Why, it’s the day Dan would confess his feeling for Phil. He’d been trying to gather up enough nerve to do it. He decided to just do it, and to not let his dreams be dreams. He’d make them a reality if Phil returned his feelings.

He approached Phil when he thought he had enough courage, and after they talked about random things for about 5 minutes, Dan decided it was time. “Phil, I have something I would like to tell you.”  
“What is it?” Phil asked, “You seem to be a bit nervous.” “Well, you see, I love you.”

Phil stood there, shocked. Finally, he managed to say in a quiet voice, “But, Dan, I love plants.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ hmu on tumblr ](https://writing-at-dawn-until-dark.tumblr.com/)  
>  I actually don't ship Phan lmao


End file.
